


Between the Trials

by UntrainedGM



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not porn, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntrainedGM/pseuds/UntrainedGM
Summary: Turns out, when you know someone and die with them (or kill with them, sometimes die for them) for an indefinite amount of time, you tend to fall in love. Who knew?Just some self indulgent fluff, I am 100% willing to take requests of what to write
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The botanist and the dreamwalker (Claudette X Quentin)

**Author's Note:**

> To my amazing pal, ily so much <3 hope you enjoy this

# The Botanist and The Dreamwalker 

The first time Claudette saw him, she had been asleep.

They had been facing off against a new killer, one that she hadn't spotted yet. She was just doing generators like normal, when suddenly her eyes dropped (well, not that she could tell- she felt her eyes were wide open still, and they were for her, just not to the others) and she began to hear a lullaby...sorta. It was a rhyme from her childhood, but the words were wrong. Whatever was being hummed was different, but carried the same tune.  
_One two, buckle my shoe...three four, lock the door....five six, pick up sticks..._

That's how it was supposed to go, at least. She didn't know the words to this new version, but it sent a chill up her spine. Wait, no, that was just Spine Chill...but it went away almost as soon as it came. She finished the gen and looked around, only to see a boy wearing blue running from a man in stripes. But strangely, her heart wasn't pounding in her ears, instead all she could hear was that stupid lullaby. She watched the man duck and weave, dodging an attack from... a clawed glove? God, that had to be one of the worse weapons in this place. She got so distracted watching that she almost didn't notice when the killer noticed _her_ , and barely had time to run as he lunged. She did not want to find out what those gloves felt like when only one gen was- she judged by the sound in the distance that one of her other teammates had finished another gen. Well, she was in a chase now, so maybe she would end up feeling what the glove felt like.

She managed to run the killer for a good while, before she made a mistake. She had vaulted too slowly, and the scarred killer was able to snatch her mid-jump, hefting her over his shoulder as he made his way over to a hook. She knew for damn sure that Jake wasn't here, otherwise he would of come running out of the woodworks to sabotage the hook. Shit. She screamed as the hook was forced through her shoulder, and then hung limply. Trying to get herself off hardly ever worked, she didn't know how Adam seemed to always jump off, and destroy the hook in the process. She might never figure out- Adam didn't seem too keen on sharing his secrets, which was fair. One of their own kept disappearing from the campfire, and it was assumed that she was hanging out with a killer, which Claudette couldn't even fathom.

Claudette was saved by the new survivor, but not before she heard Dwight cry out as he was hooked....all the way across the map, too. How had that man gotten across so damn fast? She didn't have time to wonder for long, because she realized that the new boy's head was lolled to the side. She snapped in front of his face, and it took a few loud claps before he finally blinked away. He merely thanked her with a nod and set to bandaging her shoulder, and it seemed he knew what to do quite well. Which was surprising, Dwight still wasn't too good at patching up hook injuries. And yet this new survivor did it with no issue. She noticed he had a med kit as well, and wondered how long it had taken him to find it. But it didn't seem like he was very talkative, which no-one would blame him for. None of them talked much during their first few trials, they were all terrified....but this boy didn't seem terrified, he seemed determined. It was actually quite adorable. 

But this is no time to be developing a crush, she told herself. As she was hunched over to allow him better access to her shoulder, she noticed black and orange sparks near his feet. This man was the killer's obsession...She wondered mildly what the new killer had that allowed such as this. After all, the new killers and survivors tended to only start with what they knew, or special abilities gifted to them by the Entity. So if this weird dream demon had any sort of obsession ability, she was glad that she didn't have to find out herself what it was.

"I'm Claudette," She introduced herself, "Just stick with me, okay? This is probably scary as all hell but trust me, i'm going to make sure you survive this"

But the boy just shrugged. "Eh, I've seen worse. My name is Quentin, that ugly fuck that chased us is Freddy Kruger. I'd say don't fall asleep, but it doesn't seem we have much of a choice"

Oh shit his voice was hot. She was so glad that the map they were in was dark, so her rising blush couldn't be seen. "Right...come help me on a gen, okay?" The man just nodded, having lapsed back into silence. She was fine with it, they didn't talk too much in trials other than to tell each other who the killer was, where fountains or jigsaw boxes were, other things they all needed to know.

The two got seated on a generator, and began messing with wires or flicking levers to see if any pistons started moving. Before long she had fallen back into the gray dream world, and Quentin motioned her over to wake her up before they continued to work. She thanked him with a nod, not recognizing that a pallet had vanished behind her. But Quentin noticed- he always paid attention to the dream world, and by now had a keen eye for what was real and what was fake. It was what got him as far as he got against Freddy. The generator powered on as another male screamed out, Bill had been hooked. Claudette pointed him to another gen and went to get the save.

They didn't see each other again until the end of the trial. Unless seeing the aura of a hooked survivor counted, in which case she had seen him until the last two gens powered on. He was getting face camped it seemed, which was honestly funny. This killer clearly didn't know what The Entity was capable of, and didn't fear the god (demon? Claudette wasn't sure, and neither were any of the survivors. Though she didn't know it, none of the killers did either). He would soon, though. She had seen more than her fair share of killers, injured by the very thing they served, frantic to get any amount of kills to avoid getting punished worse. Being stabbed through the gut by the infernal thing was bad enough- that went away once back at the campfire. But getting a hole through the shoulder and then having to attack and pick up survivors? It made her heart ache for the killers, no matter how many times she had been hefted onto a meat hook. She headed to the hook with Bill, knowing the other had brought Borrowed Time. He almost always good, and it proved its usefulness time and time again. She took the aggro best she could while Bill unhooked, and then they all booked it to the exit gate. Despite how it made her feel guilty, she forced Quentin to run behind her, as she had gotten injured in the chase. Bill was running ahead to open the exit gate, which had been left nearly fully opened. She watched as the new boy took a hit and was pushed ahead by the pain, and felt extremely grateful that Borrowed Time hadn't ran out.

But it was short lived, because the next attack sent claws raking down her back right as the gates opened. They were on a time crunch now, four minutes until Claudette got unhooked. Then there would be less than two to get back to the exit gates. The hook she was placed on had a view of the gates, and she was shocked to see the tendrils of The Entity forming a gate just at the threshold, making it impossible for her friends to escape. So shocked that she almost let a tendril pierce her gut, before remembering that she was on a hook for the second time that Trial and had to struggle for her life. Dwight had already gotten sacrificed , and the others were up next if that gate didn't go down soon. 

Right as she was saved the gate fell, so she figured that it was up as long as someone was on hook. Freddy was off doing god knows what, but came back soon when he realized she had been unhooked. Bill tried to fall behind her but she waved him ahead, gripping the glass shard Laurie had given her before the trial. She always gave it to someone when they had a trial, but otherwise kept it for herself. It was usually passed around in trials until it was used, after which Laurie got it back outside the trial. As expected, she was hit with the clawed glove and fell, watching as Bill ushered Quentin out. It was cute that he was so worried about her. So cute that she was surprised when she was picked up, but years of doing this meant her reaction time wasn't shaken. She stabbed the glass shard into Freddy's neck- it was the first target she could find. He let out a surprised sound of pain and dropped her, yanking the glass out of his neck. But that was more than enough time for her to escape through the gates, right as she felt the Entity grabbing for her heels.

Back at the campfire, she found Bill and Quentin arguing. Quentin was going off about they shouldn't of left her behind, while Bill was trying to calm him down, assuring him that she was fine, could take care of herself.

"She was on the ground! He was going to fucking hook her again!"  
"She had Laurie's glass shard, boy..."  
"Who the hell is Laurie and what does she have to do with this!?"

Claudette cleared her throat, and they both looked over. Bill scoffed. His scoff was also a half chuckle. "I told ya. Git outta my way, I needa cigarette." Quentin walked over to Claudette, holding his medkit. "Let me patch you up." She merely nodded and sat down on a log, allowing him to patch up the claw wounds on her back. He was like her, she realized. Overly empathetic. Someone who wanted everyone to survive and would do anything to make it that way. She felt a deep pang in her chest; this world was going to rip that from him, she just knew it. He said he had been through worse, but so had Bill when he first got here. They all underestimated the trials at first, how much they drain you. She had been unlucky enough to see a Survivor lose hope- a poor woman named Alex, who after one trial just sat in front of the campfire and stared at it. She was pulled into trials, but she would only sit where she appeared and wait for death. If she got hooked she'd not struggle, when she was unhooked she'd just sit and wait for death. It had been horrible, and despite all their attempts they couldn't get her to try anymore. After one trial she never came back to the campfire, and some of them were jealous. She had to of gotten out, they reasoned. Where else could she be? _A killer,_ pointed out Claudette. _A killer, or if she is back in the real world, she's just a shell of herself._ They weren't jealous after that.

She heard the man yawn as he was patching her up, and shifted. "You should sleep. Trials are always exhausting at first." She advised, but he just shook his head.   
"If I fall asleep he'll kill me"  
"Freddy?"  
"Yes."  
"He can't, killers cant kill outside of trials"  
"He'll make my life hell, then. Give me nightmares. I almost defeated him before being dragged to this place, he was almost dead"

Claudette went quiet after that, and was glad her face was to the fire. Hyper empathy was hell, and she was almost tearing up, feeling horrible for Quentin. Or maybe that's also pain and exhaustion, the three were so intertwined nowadays that it was impossible to tell, and maybe it was better that way. Gave an excuse when she was brought to tears by someone being hooked to save the others, or when she had to find hatch because everyone died so quickly. She could just claim she was exhausted, delirious from sleep deprivation. Sometimes hunger too, they couldn't always find food in the woods, it was a rare commodity, and they were almost always starving.

"Alright, done. All patched up"  
"Thank you, Quentin"  
"No prob, Claude"

Oh she was already so in love with this boy.


	2. Punishment and Wrath P. 1(Trapper x Wraith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip is one of the worst killers, barely getting any sacrifices. He dosen't care about the consequences, there's nothing left to take from him.
> 
> But the Entity is smart, and knows there are other ways to hurt someone than directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for this ship don't @ me

#  Punishment and Wrath, P.1 

For some killers, the trials were a treat. Ruthlessly murdering people who could never fully die—Myers, Amanda, Bubba ...all of them enjoyed it. But not every killer did, some only tolerated it for self preservation. If they didn't preform well in trials, they'd be punished by the Entity, physically harmed, sometimes having their abilities stunted to teach them a lesson. It didn't care that having no access to their abilities would make trials near impossible, it just had to teach them a lession.

Of all of them, Evan was one of the worst unwilling killers. During trials he seemed to lose all empathy, putting traps wherever he pleased, trapping pallets and vaults and making it near impossible to run from him. While the others would hold off on using some of the strongest additives they had, he would use them as he felt, which lead to more than a few trials that ended far too quickly from honing stones or bloody coils. And yet, he was still closest with Phillip, the Wraith. He was the least willing, and usually only got two survivors sacrificed if any. Just enough to not enrage the entity, just enough to not get in trouble. He was skating the edge but he didn't care, he wasn't going to lose himself just to protect himself. If he got punished, so be it. The beast had already taken his voice, had taken his humanity. What was left to take? Nothing, he reasoned. There was nothing left to take besides his life, which would be a welcome release from this hell.

Phillip returned from a particularly harsh trial— he hadn't managed to sacrifice anyone, despite his attempts to. He had hooked two people a total of three times. He blamed Bill for his failure, but really it was his own fault. But when he wasn't pulled directly to the Entity, when he was instead back at the killer campfire, he began to worry. He should of been punished, he knew that for a fact. So why hadn't he been? The anticipation was killing him, filling him with dread, with anxiety. The Entity had never held back when they were punished, had never hesitated to deliver punishment.

Evan was close to Phillip— and the only one who could understand him. He had to sign since his voice had been stolen away, and Evan had been the only one willing to learn, besides Max and Caleb. He didn't know if Myers knew or not, but judging by how he stared at them during conversations, he assumed so. They were very close, and Phillip wouldn't be surprised if he found out the other had a crush on him. He certainly had one towards the cleaver-weilding killer.

But even with how close they were, he wasn't expecting him to come back to the campfire, bloodied and bruised. And then a horrible sinking feeling flooded his chest. This was his fault, and he knew it without a doubt. He had caused this pain to Evan—this was his punishment for failing, having to see the pain inflected to Evan. He got a medkit that had been left at the gate for him _(The survivors always left him things in exchange for a safe escape, he didn't understand it honestly. What use could he get out of them? He was so glad that he tended to take the items anyway)_ and immediately set to patching Evan up, despite the man's protests. He couldn't sign with his hands full so instead resorted to making a soft growling noise, a fake threat if Evan didn't comply. Thankfully the other understood and relented as the taller male patched him up, being as careful as possible as he cleaned the wounds and stitched him up. But he was still seething with rage at the Entity and at himself.

The Entity had inflicted the punishment, yes, but he had been the one to slack. He didn't realize it would hurt others in his stead, that Evan of all people would have to pay for his slacking. It was a dirty tactic, and it worked as intended. He wouldn't be able to give the Survivors mercy for a while, not even the slightest bit. He had the feeling that if even one person escaped him, Evan would be treated worse, and he couldn't have that, he just couldn't.

After the wounds were bandaged he rested his head on his fellow Killer's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting out a content purring sound. He didn't want to communicate, he just wanted to let Evan know how sorry he was for having caused this. Guilt was burning hot alongside his rage, and it would take a while to be calmed back into something manageable. But still, he couldn't help but let a troubled whine escape him.

"You didn't know, Phillip"  
He made a distressed sound.  
"I know you didn't know. It's never done something like this before, there was no reason to assume"  
Another quiet whine  
"I know, Phillip, I know" he said softly, wrapping an arm around the taller killer and humming with him. Things were awful, yes, but they had eachother, and that's what really mattered. It could of done worse, It could of seperated them, forced them to do trials at alternate times so they could never be together. This was harsh, but it was only a warning. A warning Phillip was not going to ignore this time.

One day, he'd tear that spider legged bastard apart limb from limb. But for now, with his head resting on Evan's, their arms around eachother, humming to the same melody...for now the rage faded, fell beneath his skin, waiting to be released later. His rage had always been cold, but it struck hot. And it had cooled for now, but not forever.

He'd be bringing an Ebony Mori into the next trial, and no one would escape from him. Not ever again, not if it meant Evan would be harmed.


	3. A Late-night Visit (Dwight x Ghostface)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trial with an unfortunate end, Dwight goes to see his lover for comfort. It turns out, Jed already knows what happened, and is not very happy about it.

#  A Late-Night Visit

The last trial Dwight had been in had not ended well. The other three survivors had died, and after putting one of those horrible reverse bear traps on his head, The Pig just followed him around, forcing him to finish a gen and then closing Hatch. He had no time to search chests for a key to the hatch. no time to search those weird puppet boxes for the key to the trap on his head. Hell, The Pig wasn't giving him any room to breathe! She forced him to open a gate and watched as he tried to leave, only to have his face ripped open by the trap. As he died, Dwight could of sworn he heard her _laughing_! They all knew that she was one of the worst to go against in the trials, but this....this was just sadism.

He rubbed his jaw as he appeared back to the campfire. The rest of his team-Jane, Meg and Jake- all stared at him, clearly wanting to know what happened, but he really didn't want to explain it all. So he simply said "I was just able to run her for a while before she got me.." with a sheepish expression. Meg and Jane accepted it, Jake was still looking at him skeptically. "I'm going to go get some flowers from the woods, do any of you want anything specific?" He asked the group, which got quite a few answers.  
"Sweet Williams!"  
"Primrose"  
"Bog laurel, please"  
"I can get my own flowers, Dwight"  
"Oh come on, like _you'd_ go into the woods!"

After that it dissolved into a playful argument about who of them was the boldest. Dwight took that as an excellent opportunity to leave, heading into the woods with thoughts of his boyfriend in mind. The way the two had gotten together had been strange- _Dwight had been out gathering offerings to toss into the fire before trials, when he heard a branch snap behind him. He turned around in enough time to see Ghostface lunging at him, and he just barely reacted in time to hit the killer, actually managing to knock his mask off. The killer of course began to panic, covering his face with a gloved hand as he searched for the mask. Dwight had been so shocked he had laughed, which had ended up earning him a knife at the throat, at the cost of seeing Jed's face._

_"Holy crap, you're human!?"_

_"No shit, what did you think I was?"_ _"Most of the killers here aren't human, at all. So I just figured.."_ _"That because I wore a mask I wasn't human?_ _"Yeah.... sorry"_

After that they had just started talking more in general, although usually at a safe enough distance that if he lundged Dwight would be able to get away safely. It had been the Killer's idea actually, seeing how anxious Dwight was around him. He wasn't nearly that anxious now, although it did still hurt when he was chased and hooked in trials, he at least understand first hand why he had to do it. He had seen the consequences when he had convinced Jed to leave everyone alive, and it hadn't been pretty. 

As he approached the Killer's clearing, he could hear shouting. An argument between a woman and a man—he easily regonised the latter's voice, it was Jed. But the girl....he had no clue. He regonised her easily once he found the clearing, though. 

Jed had found out what the Pig had done to him in the trial, it appeared, because he had a knife to her throat and was yelling in her face. She had one at his gut but it wouldn't do as much damage as he did to her. Her mask was off though, and some of her brown hair was in her face. Dwight didn't regonise her, and he hadn't expected to. He never regonised any of the killers, not even Jed, who supposedly had written about his own murders. He approached slowly, but Amanda was at an easy advantage point to see him. 

"Hey dipshit, he's behind you!" She spat, as if it pained her to say. Which it probably did, what with the knife at her throat, but that wasn't the issue here. Jed turned without moving the knife, to look at Dwight. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, injuries don't usually stick after trials.." 

"Did she really chase you around until the trap went off?" 

Dwight hesitated, but answered honestly. "Yes, she did" 

"I fucking knew it! Turn around, I don't want you to see this" 

"Wha– don't kill her!" 

"Why not! What she did was awful!" 

"And!? I'm fine, I don't even have a scar" 

Amanda huffed in disappointment at that, but they both ignored her. 

"And!? She forced you to die from that trap!" 

"I die from it pretty often anyways, because I don't find a key in time! It's nothing new!" 

"But it's different from that!" 

The two lovers continued to argue, and Amanda was throughly bored by now, so she tried to very slowly move away from Jed, which just ended with a gloved hand(which was absolutely caked in survivor blood, the heathen) on her throat, pinning her to a tree. 

"Just put her down, Jed!" 

"Pfft, you told him your name?" 

"So what, _Amanda_?" 

"Motherfucker..."

"Both of you stop arguing!" Dwight said, his voice wavering but still loud. He didn't often have to break up fights but he knew how to, in case one ever broke out. Which they did sometimes— everyone made mistakes, but when mistakes lead to a survivor getting a pallet to the face in the middle of a chase, it got resolved outside a trial. "Just...stop."

"Sorry, Dwight" Jed said, putting away his knife with some flair, and letting Amanda fall to the ground.

"Pfft, simp" Amanda teased, snorting softly in laughter. She snatched her pig mask from the ground and held it loosely, putting it on her belt. "Well, if you two are going to make out, I'm just going to make some wreathes."

"We weren't going to—" 

"Hush, Dweet" She said dismissively, and left, vanishing into the woods.

Jed put an arm around Dwight, and the other immediately tried to comfort him. They were alone, at a campfire burning on embers as to not hurt the Killer's eyes, but they were together. And that's all that mattered to them.


End file.
